Azi Dahaka
thumb Alias : Aji Dahaka/ Zahhak/ Zohak, Aksaray, Absolute Evil, Your Excellency , Primal God of Evil, The Evil Embobinement, The God Killer/The God Slayer, Hell's avatar, The original Disaster, The Nightmare, "Evil for evil face and deformities", Embodiment of wickedness of the human race, Embodiment Of Implacable revenge for everything that exists, The Only True Demon Lord, Zoroastrian God, The Destruction Star, Last Call For Humanity... Origine : Mondaiji Force physique : Métaverse+, Au moins Système solaire level. Niveau de menace : Au moins Nova scellé aux deux tier, Oméga. Pouvoirs et capacités : Caractéristiques superhumain, Incroyable volonté, manipulation des sentiments, manipulation de la magie, peut renvoyer les capacités, maitre du combat au corps a corps, vol, peut générer des ondes de choc, manipulation de l'énergie, perception extrasensorielle ( tous les types ), manipulation spirituelle, manipulation conceptuelle, manipulation de la lave/ du magma/ et du feu, manipulation de la densité, manipulation de la terre, manipulation du sang, manipulation des ombres, manipulation de la météo, manipulation astral, manipulation de matière, manipulation de l’espace, manipulation de la causalité, accausalité, manipulation de la probabilité, manipulation biologique, manipulation de la taille, manipulation de la non-existence, manipulation de la réalité, manipulation de l'information, existence conceptuelle, existence métaphysique, immortalité (type 5), intangibilité, peut modifier son corps, clonage, peut effacer/annuler/ détruire les attaques/capacités, peut changer de forme, transcendance, invocation, clonage, manipulation de l'aura (intimidante et écrasante), résistance divine (tous les types). Capacités de destruction : Au moins Sytème solaire level scellé (massivement plus puissant que Pest et les autres Mao) Beaucoup plus élevé (même scellé au 2/3 de sa puissance il est toujours en mesure d'aisement écrasé les Dieux basiques du LG), Métaverse+ dans sa prime (infiniment supérieur aux Dieux, y comprit les 2-digit, qui en plus de manipuler l'Akashic Reccord, sont tellement puissant que seul 3 d'entre eux peuvent pénétré en même temps dans l'Outer World, le monde extérieur au Little Garden qui contient une infinité de Multiverse toujours croissante, sans risque de le détruire par leur présence, un seul 1-digit peut facilement défaire un trillion de Dieu, dont les 3-digit tels qu'Indra, un seul 3-digit peut créé un Little Garden.). Peut ignorer la durabiltié de nombreuses manières. Vitesse : Au moins FTL+ (a facilement blitz Izayoi), Incommensurable dans sa prime. Durabilité : Au moins Système solaire level (a encaissé les coups d'Izayoi sans reculer), Beaucoup plus élevés. Métaverse+ ( dans le passé a facilement résisté à l'attaque à l'unisson d'un million de Dieu et de Host master.) Son statut de Last Embryo et de Maoh le rends très difficile à tuer voir impossible. Intelligence : Nigh Omniscience. Équipement standard : Aucun notable. thumb|left|360px|"Give your all, It's been hundred of years, hero !!!! Exhaust all your strength!!! Muster all your resourcefulness!!! Show me your reckless courage— become a glorious sword that will pierce my heart!!!" Capacités : -Ancien Seigneur Démon (Ancient Mao) : le puissant dieu de la guerre, doté d'un statut privilégié spécial et d'une quantité d'énergie spirituelle infinie. Immunisé contre les attaques physiques et conceptuelles, a une force physique monstrueuse et une magie redoutable, étant l'un des plus forts God slayer, Zahhak peut indépendamment résister à l'assaut d'un million de dieux et d'hosts masters. -Personnification du Mal : Les Seigneurs Démons sont des concepts (Azi-Dahaka est l'ancienne essence, qui était la première des catastrophes du monde, en raison de son propre dualisme, sa nature est celle de la quintessence du mal, le «Mal absolu») avec une pluralité de mondes et d'histoires parallèles (à la fois réel et mythique), ils incarnent les possibilités infinies qui leur permettent d'exister dans toutes les lignes de temps sous une forme ou une autre. - "Another Existence" : la véritable essence d'Azi, par sa nature, dépasse même les esprits célestes (Seigneurs Démons, produit indépendamment des civilisations humaines et des mondes, dont le but est de détruire complètement l'ensemble des mondes existants), et donc n'est soumis à aucune classification. -Manipulation Astral : capacité qui, aux mains, d'un Seigneur démon est capable de convertir son énergie infinie en astre, leur permettant de créé des étoiles, des planètes, voir même des galaxies et des univers. -Don de divinité : une fois divinisé par un Mao tels qu'Azi, l'être visé se retrouve booste considérable des capacités et caractéristiques, accompagné d'une résistance divine. -Contrôle de l'espace et de la matière : la capacité des seigneurs de haut rang démon les permets de manipuler l'espace sous n'importe quelle forme, ainsi que de créer la matière à partir de rien / zéro. - Last Embryo : Seigneurs démons dont la puissance excède de loin n'importe quel autre entité, leur seul but est de réduire a néant l'histoire de l'humanité. -Godslayer : capacité spéciale des Last Embryo, les permettant d'anéantir même le vrai concept des autres êtres, de les effacer dans toutes dimensions, les niveaux d'existences, des mondes, des mondes possibles mais aussi impossibles, des faits, des fiction, que ce soit dans le passé, le présent, le futur, les détruisant ainsi complètement et définitivement, effaçant toutes traces de leur existante. -Immortalité : étant l'incarnation même de l'eschatologie (le dernier test de l'humanité, de l'apocalypse, la fin du monde), Azi-Dahaka ne peut pas être éliminé, mais seulement, au mieux, scellé temporairement par une technique spéciale des dieux du 2-digit ou de le battre dans son Gift Game comme la fait Izayoi, les règles étaient : "Un héro au coeur pur me percera le coeur de sa lance". Cependant cela ne le tuera pas, mais l'éliminera temporairement. -"Another cosmology" ou «Another univers" : technique utilisée par les Dieux pour créé leur cosmologie, celle d'Azi, Avasta lui permet de détruire tout ce qu'il veut, c'est grâce à elle qu'il a facilement détruit le Brahman (la réalité utilme) et le concept même de l'infinité. -L'aura du mal : une aura maléfique dégageait par Zohak, qui réussi même a faire rembler Izayoi de peur. -Compression: Pour plus de commodité, Zahaka comprime son corps, car originellement, il est tellement grand que sa taille est impossible à décrire. NB = Pour certaines raisons je n'ai pas mis toutes les capacités d'Azi. Catégorie:Mondaiji Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Dieu Catégorie:Antagoniste